Razones
by Besiegen
Summary: Porque Sasuke ya no tenía más oportunidades -- feh... mi primer intento de shonen-ai, que puedo decir, no me sale el yaoi


Dios... Mi primer intento de shonen-ai (es eso, es demasiado leve como para ser cualquier otra cosa)

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto Masashi, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

Era extraño, como él, el último, no, uno de los últimos Uchiha, el despiadado asesino, -bueno, había que reconocerlo, no era un "despiadado asesino", tal vez era cruel y sádico a la hora de pelear, pero rematar a los heridos iba en contra de sus propias normas- el shinobi que había ido en contra de su propia aldea por poder, el que se había aliado, por un corto tiempo, con Akatsuki, él, Uchiha Sasuke, quedaba con un tonto "fue por capricho" como única respuesta ante la pregunta del por qué no había matado a Naruto.

Vamos, que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Y vaya que se lo había preguntado varias veces; todas las noches, cuando el entrenamiento de Orochimaru no lo dejaba lo suficientemente cansado como para quedar inconsciente al tocar el futón, podía quedarse largas horas tendido mirando al techo y preguntándose, riñéndose, más bien, los porqués y los cómo había pasado semejante cosa.

¿Cuándo había regresado la humanidad que él creía tan bien enterrada?

Esas cosas habían desaparecido desde la masacre del clan, estaba seguro, y ahí, tan escondidas como sus hormonas, era donde debían quedarse.

¿Por qué querían atormentarle tanto la vida?

Se removió incómodo, de nuevo, al sentir el escozor producido por alguna de sus heridas, reavivado por los intentos de Karin de sanarle. Quería saber qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero no, no pensaba abrir los ojos; si tenía una costilla quebrada, si se le estaba saliendo un pulmón, o cualquier otra cosa, no le molestaba tanto como el ardor, y el dolor, que sus ojos estaban sintiendo.

No quería volver a usar el Susano' o, claro, si no era justo y necesario hacerlo.

Recordó a Itachi, y esa no tan lejana batalla le hizo sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con sus posibles costillas rotas.

El dolor le estaba obligando hacerse pensar en otras cosas para evitar chillar como una niñita, pero en ese momento hasta el chillido que pugnaba por salir se le hacía más acogedor que los rumbos que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

Aún así, no pensaba darle el gusto a Karin de oírlo gemir, aunque fuera de dolor.

Una reciente pausa en medio de su sufrimiento le hizo recapacitar sobre la idea de mandar su dignidad y su orgullo a la borda y ponerse a llorar, y mandó a su cerebro a recorrer el camino que había abandonado sólo unos segundos atrás.

Acudió a su memoria el recuerdo del equipo siete, las estúpidas misiones que tenían que cumplir, los retrasos de Kakashi, los gritos de Sakura, la sonrisa de Naruto…

Lanzó una maldición muda al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su cerebro se desvió más de lo que debía.

Tal vez el usar el mangekyo sharingan no sólo tenía a la ceguera como principal defecto.

Abrió un solo ojo, e intentó enfocar algo, cualquier cosa, no podía estar de exigente, y se arrepintió de ello, porque le pareció que no podía enfocar nada más allá de un metro, donde medio vio el rojo pelo de Karin antes de volver a apretar los ojos con fuerza. Era eso, o estaba en un cuarto de color oscuro, muy oscuro, de paredes y techo negros.

Silenciosamente rogó porque fuera lo último.

Pensó en lo raro, y desesperante, que sería quedarse ciego. Se suicidaría si llegaba a descubrir una mañana que no había diferencia en si abría o no los ojos, aunque también, una parte pequeña de su cerebro sugirió volver a Konoha cuando eso sucediese.

No, no volvería a Konoha, ni antes ni después.

Era un traidor, se había aliado con Orochimaru y con Akatsuki, cada uno a su tiempo, claro, y había atacado a los Kages de las cinco aldeas, en un acto que muchos calificarían como suicida. Ciego sería un blanco fácil, y si no lo mataban cuando atravesara las puertas de la aldea, lo sentenciarían a muerte por sus crímenes.

¿Qué clase de loco lo querría de vuelta a la aldea?

De nuevo la imagen de Naruto, esta vez gritando que le quebraría las piernas, y los brazos, atravesó su mente, y se maldijo a sí mismo, otra vez, porque sus pensamientos no le ayudaban a concentrarse en lo que debía, que en esos momentos era volver a tomar control de sus recién restablecidos músculos.

Se sentó de pronto, y muy bruscamente, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada entre enojada y preocupada por parte de Karin, y un dolor punzante que le hizo tomar aire con fuerza.

Inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaban, y agradeció que tuviera razón en cuanto a lo del cuarto oscuro, para luego dirigir una mirada que para unos sería asesina y para otros -y he aquí que resurgió el recuerdo de un rubio- sería solamente seria, a una asustada pelirroja que entendió el mensaje de aquellos ojos oscuros.

- Madara nos trajo –dijo rápidamente la chica mientras se acomodaba los lentes- Dijo que te curara, no mencionó nada más. No hay ninguna clase de chackra cercano, y no sé donde estamos.

Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar en donde estaba, y por vez primera se alegró de ser interrumpido en medio de su pelea, porque seguía siendo _su_ pelea, aunque estuviera inconsciente y medio muerto antes de poder finalizarla.

No se alegró tanto de ver a Madara, aunque fuese su último _familiar_ vivo, y le espetó un _"sacanos de aquí" _esperando que, por alguna casualidad o movimiento cósmico que se le asemejara, el hombre de la máscara le liberara en un sitio muy alejado de ahí y del País del Hierro, un sito donde no tuviera que preocuparse por las venganzas y las muertes.

Porque, aunque no lo demostrara, Uchiha Sasuke quería seguir vivo.

Aunque no lo dijera, Uchiha Sasuke quería regresar a su aldea y vivir como hubiera vivido si no hubiera habido masacre, ni odio, ni rencor, ni oscuros secretos.

Y, aunque nunca se lo confesara a nadie, -eso estaba en medio de un enorme "tal vez", que sólo reconoció después de ver la naranja máscara de _Tobi_, y sólo porque ese color tenía demasiados significados- Uchiha Sasuke quería volver al lado del ruidoso jinchuuriki que había jurado regresarlo.

Desgraciadamente, Uchiha Sasuke sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad de volver a su vida pasada, o siquiera intentar regresar a ella, y que, a su extraña manera de ver las cosas, todo lo que había hecho tenía su razón de ser.

Incluso negarse a ser feliz.

* * *

Bien, espero que le haya gustado, y que me dejen un review (son tan buenos para la salud del autor)


End file.
